


Risks (and their Consequences)

by 39pachirisu



Series: For You, Any Risk is Worth the Consequence (2Park) [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knight! Woojin, M/M, Magic, Prince! Daniel, Wizard! Jihoon, sorry Daniel :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/39pachirisu/pseuds/39pachirisu
Summary: Woojin remembers how he and Jihoon met and what happened afterwards.





	Risks (and their Consequences)

For Woojin, his life started when he heard these few words.

“Park Woojin, you are now assigned to be the personal guard of the first prince’s fiancé- Park Jihoon”

Back then, he didn’t see anything remarkably special about the man. Of course, his beauty shone like no other, a gem among stones, and his eyes were entirely captivating (truly worthy of becoming the first prince’s fiancé). However, that was all he   
found interesting about him. Woojin bowed to his new master, only to have soft hands bring his head up and smile at him. For the first time in a while, Woojin felt his heart beat.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Park Jihoon was no ordinary person. He was born to two farmers and lived his life almost entirely outdoors. He loved the wind that stroked its fingers through his hair. He loved the grass that tickled his bare feet as he danced around in the field. He loved both the sunlight and moonlight that illuminated his home. In essence, Nature loved him, and he loved nature. That’s why his parents weren’t surprised when he was discovered to be blessed by the goddess of nature and possessed magic. However, they were grief stricken. Their gentle flower child would be torn away from them and thrown into a den full of power-hungry wolves, all desperate to increase their social status, to catch the attention and blessing of the royal family. 

When Jihoon was forced to attend the magic school, he didn’t know what to think. There he was, the only person who didn’t know anything about magic, walking amongst those who have used it their entire lives. Nevertheless, after the first examination, many peers around him could only describe him as a “prodigy”. He was gifted with such a large amount of mana and had the ability to perform complicated spells very quickly. His spells were also very unpredictable, nothing like the traditional spells that others learned in their classes and history. 

That’s why it came to no surprise that he caught the attention of the royal family. Although powerful, their bloodline was loosing its magical ability. Having someone with Jihoon’s level of magical ability would increase any family’s status- especially the royal family’s. As a result, he became the attention of many potential suitors, with the first prince, Kang Daniel, as the main one. Jihoon was able to escape from many attempts at courtship, but he couldn’t deny the charm of the mature, yet childish prince and, in the end, did not have the heart to reject his proposal. 

With his one word, the entire country was overjoyed. Many commoners had heard of the situation and were elated that one of their kind would be married into the royal family. The royal family was even more so excited, as that meant the power of their family would grow even stronger. Yet, even with so much excitement buzzing in the air around the country, Jihoon didn’t feel very excited. He hadn’t wanted to marry in the first place— in fact, he wanted to go home and run around in his bare feet and feel the warmth of the sunlight on his face. Instead, he was stuck in the palace, trapped in walls and floors of marble. 

There was also the fact that he didn’t love Daniel more than a best friend. Love was a trivial thing, and he learned that after seeing what heartbreak people went through as he continued his studies at the magic school. Well, that was what he thought before he met him. 

“Jihoon, this is your new personal guard, Park Woojin.” 

After that, the two rarely interacted with each other. Woojin would just follow him around as he explored and tended to the royal gardens, practiced his magic, or to anything else he did. Occasionally, he asked a couple questions in which Woojin only responded with curt answers. 

As time passed, Woojin began to notice the kind of effect he had on people. Jihoon wasn’t just someone ordinary— he could do the simplest of things and even that could be so enchanting to see. He had a natural charm and flow to him, his aura welcoming anyone to start a conversation or walk beside him. Unlike many other royals or high officials, Jihoon talked to the gardeners, maids, knights, and chefs on a daily basis. He held conversations as a fellow human, not as the prince’s husband. Whenever he visited the towns and farms, he played with the children, bought bread from bakeries, and bargained jokingly with salespeople, only to pay them more in the end. 

Eventually, even Woojin himself was affected. During one of the time spans in which he was not needed by Jihoon’s side (he was with Daniel and the general —who could defend Jihoon from intruders easily), he changed into more comfortable clothes and danced. And it just so happened that Jihoon came back earlier, and found out about his secret hobby. Woojin felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, quickly grabbing his armor to change back into, not wanting to face the scolding he would get after Jihoon told Daniel. Surely, he would be removed of his position— the royal guards didn’t need someone who fooled around after all. When he came back, though, what he didn’t expect to see was Jihoon sitting on Woojin’s bed, clapping with the biggest smile on his face. There was no hint of anything but pure awe and wonder that was etched on to his face. 

“That was really great you know! I can’t believe you dance so well and I’ve never noticed! Was that a freestyle dance? Did you choreograph that with music? Can I see you do the whole routine? Either way, it’s so refreshing to see someone else that appreciates the artwork of dance like me—“

Woojin couldn’t help but interrupt, saying, “You dance?” His eyebrows raised as he asked the question. 

Jihoon nodded back excitedly, “Yep! I have ever since I started helping my dad on the farm when I was young— I’m not that good though because I haven’t gotten to practice much these past couple years—“ 

Woojin didn’t know what possessed him to say the next few words. Maybe it was Jihoon’s undeniable charm, or maybe it was the excitable spark in his eyes, or even because he, himself, was happy to find someone else like him. 

“Do you want to practice together?”

 

.  
.  
.

 

After that, it seemed as if the two became inseparable. Woojin wasn’t as uptight or strict as he used to be, thanks to Jihoon’s poking and prodding into his life. He had managed to worm his way into the heart that Woojin never knew he had. He couldn’t help but fall for the boy that others called his other half, “platonic” soulmate. 

Everything he did held a certain elegance to it, eyes following Jihoon wherever he went, and especially when he went out with the prince. 

Woojin heard whispers from the palace maids and workers, saying how good they looked together, how Jihoon’s gracefulness and gentleness complimented Daniel’s strength and elegance. He heard them talk about how Daniel never smiled until Jihoon came around, that Jihoon was truly the love of his life, and that they must have been soulmates in their previous lives.

Every time he heard those whispers, those hushed sounds around him, he felt his heart break. Those words rubbed in his face what he knew he and Jihoon could never be. He couldn’t do anything— he was helpless against the power and authority that Daniel held. So he distanced himself. He turned back to the serious and uptight man that Jihoon knew at the very beginning- or more accurately, the man that Jihoon didn’t know. 

However, distancing himself didn’t help much either. In fact, it might have hurt more because he knew that Jihoon was actively seeking him out, yet he couldn’t bring himself to be normal with him. He needed to leave, he had to or he might end up ruining everything for Jihoon. He prepared all his papers to resign— a letter explaining why he could not guard Jihoon anymore— a letter full of bullshit if he might add. There was nothing he could complain about when he worked for him, in fact it was a blessing indeed. Which is why he had to do this, because he couldn’t risk getting in the way of Jihoon’s marriage. 

That was until he saw him huddled on his large bed, swallowed by thick covers and with tear-stained cheeks. Woojin felt like shit when he realized that he was probably the reason why he felt that way, immediately rushing over when he saw that sight. 

“Hey.... hey, what’s wrong..?”

“I don’t understand...”

“Understand..?”

“I don’t understand how you could suddenly change, I don’t understand why you ignored me— was I being too mean when I teased you? I didn’t mean it you know— please, please tell me, I really don’t know what I did wrong—“

“You didn’t do anything, it was me”

“Wha- But, you didn’t do anything wrong the way I saw it! So it can’t be you-“

“I fell in love.”

Silence encompassed the room as he let those words out. Woojin could feel the tension in the room, he could feel the impending rejection.

“With who?”

Woojin chuckled solemnly, “Who else but you?”

“Woojin, I-“

“I know, I know— I’m stupid, falling in love with a married man. I mean, you’re married, and with the prince of all people! But I couldn’t help it— my heart just chose you—“

“Mine chose you too, so I’m the real stupid one—“

“And I know you’re gonna reject me and that I deserve it but- wait what.”

“I love you”

“But y-you’re married—“

“We can love secretly, we can make this work— no one has to know,” Gentle hands grasped calloused ones as Jihoon reassured Woojin of his reciprocated love. 

And so began their secret encounters filled with quick kisses, warm hugs, and even lust. They were careful to not be caught, yet they were too naive to think they would be able to continue this forever. Eventually, whispers and rumors were passed around and reached the ears of the king and queen, who held no remorse as they threw Woojin into the dungeon to be executed. Even with Jihoon’s constant pleads and even Daniel’s (who understood Jihoons grief— after all, Daniel trusted Jihoon with his whole heart and didn’t want to believe it either), the result was not changed, his impending death was inevitable, and Woojin’s life was set to end a month from then, by a guillotine. 

Once Woojin was locked up, he didn’t see Jihoon for weeks. He was starved, not of food, but of feeling and freedom. He missed the way Jihoon would describe the nature, missed his smile and laughs, and missed their moments together. He remembered waking up in the morning to soft caresses of his hair, and the gentle calls of “Woojinnie~ wake up~”. He missed even that so much so that he knew he had to be hallucinating when he saw Jihoon’s face in front of him. 

“Woojinnie~ wake up!”

He blinked and rubbed his eyes again, until he felt a hard smack on his head, which confirmed the impossible— Jihoon was really right there in front of him. Tears escaped his eyes as he latched onto him, sobs wracking his body. Jihoon looked sadly at him, his eyes hiding something more than just sadness and pain. It was almost as if he was the one being executed, not Woojin. 

“I’ll really miss you, Woojin”

“Yea... Have fun with Dani—“

“Take care, live a good life, don’t forget about me, and I’m really sorry”

And then Woojin blacked out.

 

.  
.  
.

 

When he became conscious once more, the first thing he noticed was the sound of birds chirping. He opened his eyes, not used to the brightness that surrounded him. He took a moment to process it, until he realized something was VERY wrong. Shooting up off the couch he was laying on, he frantically searched the room to find Jihoon. 

“Woah there, slow down kid—“ a man came out from one of the doors, many baskets filled with a variety of fruits in each. After setting them down, and before Woojin could begin interrogating him, he stopped him.

“I’m Jaehwan, Jihoon’s childhood friend. You’re in my house, two hours away from the palace by horse, and yes, Jihoon did bring you here and here’s a letter from him.” 

He casually picked up a small envelope from the counter and tossed it over to Woojin, who caught it and opened it immediately. 

“To put it bluntly, Jihoon’s taking your place in the execution— he has some kind of magic that can disguise himself as you. I tried to tell him that this was stupid but he wouldn’t listen to me y’know? He’s just stupid like that—“

“I have to go— I need to get him out of there—“

Jaehwan shook his head, his face full of remorse and regret. “The execution’s today. Jihoon said not to let you out of this house until it’s over—“

“I HAVE TO SEE HIM, CAN’T YOU SEE THAT HE SHOULDN’T BE THE ONE DYING—“

“DON’T YELL AT ME LIKE I DON’T CARE ABOUT HIM”

Woojin went quiet at Jaehwan’s outburst. He took a deep breath and continued.

“Jihoon’s doing this because he loves you— he wants to give you a chance at having a new start, a new life. So you better take this chance and use it to the best of you’re ability or I will personally choke slam you through the floor.” 

“I-I’m sorry, I just—“

“But I do understand why you wanna see him, but you can’t do anything crazy— don’t speak, only watch, got it?”

Woojin felt helpless, like the world slapped him in the face and robbed him of his happiness at the same time. Yet, even if he didn’t want to see his death, he wanted to see him one last time. Before he couldn’t see him anymore. 

“Let’s go”

 

.  
.  
.

 

The air was hot and humid, yet he couldn’t feel the heat as the chills wracked his body. He pulled the black hood to cover his face more and brought the cloak closer to his body. From the back, he stared up at the podium as the man announced all of Woojin’s supposed “sins”. Worst of all, while others saw Woojin on stage, Woojin was the only one who saw Jihoon. He saw his pretty doe eyes filled with no repentance, only sadness that he would not be able to live longer. He found Woojin’s gaze and smiled at him before he was led to the Guillotine and in three quick, successive seconds, Jihoon was dead. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

After Woojin’s “death” and Jihoon’s “disappearance”, he had to leave the country, knowing that if he was found by any palace official— chaos would Wrack the entire country. But now, he was given another chance- another start- and he decided to not let it go to waste. He danced and showcased it as he traveled around, teaching others and sharing his passion. Sometimes, it’d remind him of the feeling when Jihoon danced with him, but no one could ever dance like Jihoon did. With his every movement, it seemed as if nature reciprocated and danced along with him. But even with this new start, Woojin felt a little empty. He missed him.

Woojin missed Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> SKSNDJD I didn’t check any of it over bc I did it (again) on the plane (finally I’m back home uwu) — it might suck but it was just a concept that popped into my mind so I decided to write it down before it disappeared ... i might write Jihoon’s Version later but anyways THANKS FOR READING


End file.
